Mimi's Little problem
by Bladefire
Summary: Mimi's got a fashion show to put on but some of her crew and models came down sick. So who does she turn to for help? Crossdressing and Yaoi and...and...R


I don't own Digimon or Grease or anything else. I have a whole 2 cents to my name and that's it.  
  
There that's over and done with, now onto the fic. It's a little odd. Yaoi of course. not exactly sure who the couples will be but for sure it will at least have Kensuke.   
  
Mimi's little problem  
By: Bladefire  
  
Mimi stared at her friends and they started back at her. She had call them to her apartment at 9:55 on a Saturday night because she had a crisis on her hands. She needed help and the only ones who could do that were her good friends who were looking at her as if she had grown another head.  
"Please guys, your my last chance." Mimi begged.  
"I don't know. I mean I love you Mimi but this is a bit much." Sora said to her girlfriend.  
"There is just no way I'm going to do this." Ken folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the woman with brilliant pink hair.  
"Aww come on Ken." Mimi turned her attention to Ken's better half, "What about you Daisuke?"  
"Sure, why not. It sounds like fun." Daisuke said with a little grin.  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"Nani?" Daisuke asked his big innocent eyes looking around at his friends.  
"Have you no shame?" Iori demanded.  
"Nope!" Daisuke said cheerfully, "Not a drop."  
"That's true." Ken had a little smile on his face, like a cat in the cream.  
"Then I guess you'll have to count us in to." Tai admitted sheepishly from Yamato's side. His boyfriend looked nodded reluctantly.   
"Yay! We're gonna be in a fashion show!" Daisuke swung his arms around Ken's neck.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Miyako cheered, "I can hardly wait to see what you've go hiding in that studio of yours."  
Mimi laughed, "It's nothing much."  
Kari gave Mimi a sympathetic glance, "It's awful that your half your crew and models came down with food poisoning. Takeru and I will do anything we can to help."  
"Huh?!?" Takeru stared at his girlfriend, "I didn't say anything about helping. I'm not going along with this if Ken's not."  
Kari glared at Takeru but was interrupted by Daisuke who was still hanging off Ken.  
"Ken's helping."  
"Nani!" Ken yelped. He disentangled himself from Daisuke who pouted at him.  
"But Ken." He whined, " It'll be fun."  
Ken shook his head and then gasped as Daisuke settled himself in his lap. Trying a different method of persuasion Daisuke ran his hands up Ken's chest and over his shoulders. Resting his arms on Ken's shoulders he leaned closer and captured Ken's lips with his own. He put everything into that one kiss then moved away. Ken's eyes had a hazy look in them. He reached for Daisuke again but the brown haired young man caught his hands. Leaning close he whispered in Ken's ear.  
"You wouldn't." Ken replied aloud.  
Daisuke just grinned.  
"Oh all right. I'll do it." Ken muttered. Daisuke freed his lover and Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke and started to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
"That's no fair. Daisuke cheated." Takeru complained, "What about the rest of you?"  
"Koushiro and I will do sound and lighting." Joe quickly volunteered.  
"I'll help!" Iori said then grinned, "I only 17 and that's to young to be a model...isn't it?" He sounded worried now.  
"Don't worry Iori. We have enough models for tomorrow." Mimi grinned in excitement, "This is going to be so Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed.  
Yamato gave Mimi a suspicious look, "Just what kind of fashion show are we talking about?"  
Mimi grinned happily, "Just my new line of clothes. I can hardly wait!!" She danced around the room laughing until she collapsed onto Sora still giggling madly.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ken groaned. He stood with the girls waiting for the other guy's to finish. He had spent that last several hours with several different people as they did make up, hair and clothes. He was wearing tight leather pants that left little to the imagination and not much else. There was a spiky leather collar around his neck and wrists. There were doggy ears settled on his silky blue hair and a tail on his pants.  
"I didn't talk you into it." Mimi replied, "Daisuke did. Remember."   
Ken gave a little smile, "Yes he did. It was great fun. When we got home it proved to be an interesting evening. Daisuke was quiet vocal about how pleased he was with me when I had him..."  
"All right!" Takeru interrupted as he walked in, "I don't want to know all the gory details."  
"You might not but I do." Miyako pouted, "You could always go back into your change room." She suggested hopefully.  
"I think not. Tai and Yamato are getting a little too touchy feely for my comfort." Takeru grumbled. He was dressed in faded designer jeans, a half buttoned white shirt. He wore a blue leather jacket and a blue cowboy hat that matched his eyes. His clothes had a western theme to it that matched Kari's western style saloon dress.   
"Just what kind of fashion show is this." Miyako asked tugging at skimpy clothing. She was wearing a saloon dress much like Kari's. It was low cut purple dress that matched her long hair. It was a very tight dress and Miyako was amazed that she could breath.   
"A costume show for Halloween next week." Mimi replied from Sora's side. Both were dressed as Popstars. Their clothes looked like they were painted on. They wore shirts that resembled butterflies and very tight pants.  
"I wonder. Can we keep these afterwards?" Daisuke asked coming out from another room in an outfit just like Ken's.  
"Sure. Consider them thanks for the help." Mimi said with a grin.   
Daisuke gave Ken a little smirk, "Just imagine all the fun we can have with this."   
Ken smiled mischievously, "It's a good thing we've got our own apartment."  
"Will you two stop that!" Takeru pleaded, "I really don't want to know what you do on your spare time."  
"But Takeru, aren't you the least bit curious how two gay men get it on?" Daisuke asked with a evil look on his face. He seemed determined to make Takeru uncomfortable.  
Takeru buried his face in one hand and groaned. "I should have volunteered for the sound and lighting job. I could be relaxing like Iori and the others but no, I get stuck with you guys."  
"Excuse me?" Kari asked an eyebrow raised at Takeru's thoughtless words, "Just what was that supposed to mean?"  
"Not you Kari." Takeru protested.  
"Your brother really stepped into it this time." Tai said from the doorway, "You'd think he'd at least pick something up from you."  
Yamato grinned, "Yeah, usually he manages but this time..." Yamato trailed off with a little shrug.  
"You to aren't helping." Takeru growled.  
"You know Tai, that looks really good on you. You should were skirts more often." Kari complemented her brother.  
The two guys were dressed up as two of the main characters from the movie Grease. Tai was Sandy wearing a yellow skirt and white shirt with a yellow sweater over his shoulders. Somehow his hair had been drawn back into a ponytail and was held back with a white ribbon.   
"I agree. You look very good in that skirt." Yamato complimented. He adjusted his black leather jacket. As the character Danny, he wore the T-bird jacket, black pants and a white t-shirt. Tai eyed Daisuke and Ken.   
"Mimi, do you think I could get a costume like that?" Tai asked innocently.   
Mimi giggled and Takeru groaned.  
"Nasty picture, nasty picture!" He groaned, "I wish I had food poisoning."   
His friends all laughed at him.  
"Poor Takeru. Are we scaring you?" Daisuke asked.  
"We're trying not to. At least I'm not." Ken added.  
Kari patted her boyfriend on the shoulder, "I'll make it up to you Takeru." She assured her poor boyfriend, "We can go out to a nice dinner and then to a movie."  
"Hey, that's sounds fun. Can we come?" Tai asked.  
"No!" Kair and Takeru said in unison.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause your embarrassing." Miyako answered, "You two, Ken and Daisuke all need to be dumped in a cold shower. You don't stop."  
The four guys all looked at Miyako with hurt expressions, "Aww, Miyako. It's not our fault we're so horny." Daisuke looked at Miyako with big eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that. You look like a lost puppy." Miyako growled. Once again she adjusted her dress.   
"When does this show start? This dress is most uncomfortable."   
"In about 5 minutes." Mimi replied after looking at the clock. She started herding her friends to where the other models stood, "Now remember everyone. Be cool. Don't fall and remember. Have fun!"  
Music started and models got into position. Daisuke looked around at the other models in costume. He saw wizards, hookers, female cats, queens, kings and a lot of others.   
"Mimi certainly has an imagination if she thought all these up." Daisuke said quietly to Ken as they waited for their turn.  
"Yes and I wish it wasn't so wild. I'm still wondering how I let you talking me into this." Ken muttered back.  
"Because you love me." Daisuke replied leaning into Ken's side.  
"Yes I do." Ken said as he put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.  
Mimi glanced at Daisuke and Ken. She stifled a giggle at the sight of them.   
Sora poked her in the side, "What is it?" She whispered.  
"Daisuke and Ken make such a cute couple." Mimi whispered back.  
Sora glanced at them and grinned, "Of coarse." She looked down at Mimi, "How could they not. They remind me of Tai and Yamato but so much sweeter."  
Both girls giggled quietly as they waited for their turn on the catwalk.  
The End.  
  
Amanda: ...  
  
Moonblade: I think Amanda has scared herself. She started and finished a fic in one day and it had no point.  
  
Bladefire: I could talk some sense into her.   
  
Moonblade: *looks at Bladefire nervously* No, that's okay. I'm sure she'll snap out of it.  
  
Bladefire: Only to go into shock after the next one she writes. It's all Draco Motomiya's fault. She started talking about super hero costumes and leashes and...and...never mind. It think that was a disturbing conversation.  
  
Moonblade: *clutches chest in shock* Bladefire has found something disturbing. I never thought I'd see the day.  
  
Bladefire: Oh shut up you Drama Queen or I'll give you a black eye.  
  
Moonblade: *Sniff* Fine. Be a bitch. See if I care.  
  
Both leave, leaving Amanda all by herself to stare at her newest creation. 


End file.
